hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Rosa Berg
"I'm not dead yet. I've still got some fight left in me." Rosa Berg is a side character appearing in ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number''. She is the mother of Richter, an assassin and 50 Blessings operator who tried to kill Jacket in the first game. Biography She is the mother of Richter and is Richter's only known family member, as there is very little mention of his father, other than the fact that he Richter has some passing similarities to his father. She suffers from an unknown illness that, as a result, makes her somewhat immobile, as she was unable to get the door for Evan Wright in the outro to Subway and collapses in the bathroom floor in the outro to Demolition. As a result of this illness, Richter spends more time with his mother than anything else, caring for her and taking care of her whenever he isn't doing 50 Blessings' dirty work. After Richter escaped to Hawaii in 1990, she has been left all alone, up until Evan encountered her looking for some information to write in his book, which helped with by providing some insight into her son's predicament and the permission for Evan to examine Richter's bedroom. She also may have told her son about Evan, explaining why Richter calls Evan in the intro to First Blood. She is later seen with her son in the outro to Apocalypse in Hawaii, seemingly watching TV before she suddenly puts on a Richard mask and the latter makes a comment on Richter's fate. Afterwards, her and Richter are killed by the atomic blast that is a direct result of an attempted coup d'état against the Russo-American Coalition. Trivia * Her illness is most likely multiple sclerosis, since it renders most people who suffer from it nearly immobile or allows for very little movement without the assistance of a walking device, such as a wheelchair or pair of crutches. Given her age, it is also possible that she suffers from some form of arthritis on top of her existing illness. * Her commenting about her dream in the intro to First Blood indirectly forshadows the ending of Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, in which she mentions that "''there was something in the air"'' and that "something bad was about to happen". ** The comment that follows after Richter's reaction to this, "maybe it wasn't so bad after all", is also a reference to Richard's final words to Richter: "leaving this world isn't as scary as it sounds". * She is the second parent of any playable character to make any sort of appearance at all (The first being The Father), being revealed to be Richter's mother. Gallery Rosa and Richter.png|Richter beside his mother, Rosa. Evan and Rosa.png|Evan visiting Rosa at her home. Rosa at the Table.png|Rosa sitting at the dining room table. Rosa sitting on the Chair.png|Rosa sitting in the living room. Rosa and Richter before Nuke.png|Rosa (wearing the Richard mask) and Richter, moments before being incinerated by the nuclear bomb in their home in Hawaii. Mother and Son Deaths.png|Rosa and Richter being incinerated by the atomic blast. Category:Hotline Miami 2 characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dead by atomic blast